


Of Greek Gods and Men

by angelica



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Gen, IT IS TOTALLY NORMAL TO WRITE A FIC TO CHANNEL YOUR OBSESSION ABOUT HENRY CAVILL, i am moving my stuff from LJ because fuck that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica/pseuds/angelica
Summary: Moving my stuff from LJ. BYE LJ!





	

**Of Greek Gods and Men**  
  
“When I asked you to go see the movie with me, I wasn’t expecting that this would happen.” Ben says as he parks the car in their driveway.  
  
“Huh?” Leslie replies, not completely hearing what Ben was saying. “Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said.”  
  
“Never mind.” he shrugs, turning off the engine. His wife of seven months gets out of the car without even glancing at him. The nerd in him is glad that he has a wife that willingly goes to see a comic book movie with him. But the rather protective and touchy man in him… well, that’s another story.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower.” Leslie shouts already from their bedroom as he walks into their house. He follows her into the bedroom, only to hear the shower already running and finding her nightstand drawer wide open. He huffs, falls on to the bed. He never thought he would one day feel jealousy after something everyone considered nerdy: going to the new Superman movie on opening night.  
  
Then again, it is not his fault that a character he likes so much is now played by someone who resembles a Greek god.  
  
He takes his shoes off, takes his pants off, and gets ready for bed. He lies down on his side of the bed, turns the lights off, only to hear Leslie making noises in the shower. He feels like she is cheating on him as he hears and understands what she is doing. It more or less sounds like the noises she was making next to him at the movie theater.  
  
He is already drifting to sleep when Leslie comes out of the shower with her hair wet and in his boxers and shirt. She soundlessly gets under the covers and turns her back to him. There is no sign of their usual good night routine, with her scooting next to him and him wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He decides to ignore it and manages to fall asleep.  
  
In the morning, he finds himself alone in bed, not that it isn’t the first time, he has gotten used to waking up alone since his wife only sleeps four hours, maximum. The difference is that there is no breakfast smell coming. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands and walks to the kitchen, only to find it empty and spotless. He opens the fridge and grabs a piece of sliced bread and runs the coffee. He walks around, only to find his wife in their study, before her laptop with headphones, watching something with that usual dedication and concentration of hers.  
  
“Good morning.” he says, gets no reply. He touches her on the shoulder and she jerks and tries to turn the screen off.  
  
“You scared me.” she takes off the headphones. “Good morning.”  
  
“What are you doing?” he asks, trying to see what is on the screen, but Leslie covers it with her body.  
  
“Just some work before going to work.” she stammers, but Ben is quick to grab the mouse to recover the screen. There are some ten tabs open on the browser, with similar titles, five of them being YouTube videos.  
  
“I didn’t know you had work related to British actors.” he comments, one eyebrow raised.  
  
“He is from Jersey Island, it is a crown dependency, he is not technically British.” Leslie quickly responds. “I’m trying to get history of Britain as a selectable class in Pawnee schools, nobody in this town knows about the crown dependencies.”  
  
“That’s a good idea.” Ben responds, trying to hide his disappointment in the fact that his wife secretly watches videos of another guy and already knows his background. “I made coffee.”  
  
“Thanks, babe, but I need to run.” She places a quick peck on his cheek and leaves the room.  
  
When he comes back from work, he has already forgotten about the whole ordeal, but is quickly reminded when he finds his wife before the laptop again, this time with her best friend.  
  
“The real accent, definitely the real one.” Ann says.  
  
“The British one isn’t bad, either.” Leslie comments. “I wouldn’t mind either of them.” she laughs and his heart breaks into pieces.  
  
“How do you do?” He fakes a British accent to get their attention. He immediately makes a mental note of never faking a British accent again.  
  
“Oh hey, Ben.” Ann greets him. “I just came from the movie, it was so good!” She basically chirps. For someone who had teased him numerously about his tastes before, he momentarily feels victorious that Ann likes something he likes. He then immediately realizes why she liked it.  
  
“Nah, it wasn’t that good. Too many plot holes. And that whole destruction of Metropolis was completely unnecessary.” he argues. “I should also add that the books never make that many Christ-allusions, it was just over the top.”  
  
“I liked it.” Ann shrugs.  
  
“There is some lasagna in the oven.” Leslie says, ignoring him completely otherwise.  
  
He turns on his heels with his head down, goes to the kitchen and eats his dinner alone before the TV.  
  
He hears Ann leave a couple of hours later, his wife does not join him until he is already in bed, about to fall asleep. He cannot take it anymore. “Do you wish I were more muscular and taller?”  
  
“What?” Leslie responds, her eyes large in the light coming from the bedside lamp.  
  
“Because I watched that guy’s work-out videos, that’s never going to happen with me. I need to work out like 24 hours a day for ten years to be in the shape he is.”  
  
“Ben, what are you talking about?” Leslie asks, looking at him.  
  
“Your crush on Henry Cavill, the new Superman. It’s understandable. I mean, the guy is gorgeous.”  
  
“I don’t have a crush on him.” She dismisses, but he doesn’t believe her. “Ben, I do not have a crush on him. Yes, he is very good-looking, but I don’t have a crush on him. I really liked the movie, and not because of him.”  
  
“What about the noises you were making? In the movie theater? And then in the shower?”  
  
“Oh my god, you thought?” she laughs. “No, I was not masturbating to his image. I had some… intestinal problems.”  
  
“Then what about the secret YouTube videos? And your talk with Ann?” he asks, desperate.  
  
“I really liked the cast, so I was watching videos of their press tour. The guy is the lead, so he happens to be in them. And Ann and I were discussing Amy Adams. She is so talented, a national treasure and such a good role model for young girls!”  
  
“So you weren’t discussing Henry Cavill and his unworldly physique?”  
  
“No, we weren’t, I promise.” She pats his shoulder. “I do not have a crush on him. I just never watched any other Superman movies and really enjoyed this one so I was doing some research. I found a few comics of yours and read them.”  
  
“I am such an idiot.” He slaps himself on the forehead. “I am married to the best wife on earth, and try to accuse her of having a crush on a Greek god.”  
  
Leslie laughs again. “And I am married to the best husband on earth who is a bit of a nerd.” she says, nestling in his arms. “And I think I should be careful, you are the one who sounds like the one with the crush.”  
  
Ben smiles. With his wonderful wife in his arms, he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my stuff from LJ. BYE LJ!


End file.
